Sporting guns, such as rifles and shotguns are provided with varied types of stocks to suit the requirements of different shooters and of different shooting situations, including different firing positions as when standing, seated, or prone, with such gun stocks often being made available in a variety of fixed sizes and shapes in order to customize the gun to a given shooter or a specific shooting situation. For example, dependent upon the stature and arm length of a person, a suitable gun stock will be longer or shorter from the vertical center of the trigger to the vertical center of the butt plate or recoil pad on the end of the stock, to thereby provide a desired “length of pull.” Thus, multiple guns or replacement gun stocks are usually required to accommodate shooters of different stature and/or arm length, or to accommodate varied shooting situations.
What is needed, then, is a gun stock that is readily adaptable to different shooters and different shooting situations, thereby obviating the need for having more than one gun or several stocks available when accommodating multiple shooters or varied shooting situations.